That One Summer Holiday
by PrettyBomb
Summary: This story is about a girl who is not a fan of summer. She would rather be sitting inside on a rainy day reading a book, rather than sweating about on the beach in the blistering sun. But one summer holidays, everything changes.
1. Chapter 1

**That One Summer Holiday**

If someone asked me what I hated the most, I wouldn't say spiders or heights or the way my mum talks on the phone when she is talking to her new boyfriend (3rd for the month), I would say summer holidays. The heat is unbearable, and it is just an excuse for my mother to pack suitcases and boogie boards into our old beat up Volvo and travel 3 hours to the coast. The Drive is the best part. All I have to do is sit in the air-conditioned car, put my headphones in my ears and close my eyes, with the hum of my music slowly drifting me off to sleep. My sister Claire in the back seat reading her little kid books continuously asking, are we there yet? Sitting next to her was my adorable little fluffy poodle, Jade.

"Honey?" my mother calls as she shakes me softly.

I opened my eyes slowly as they adjusted to the light. I looked up and stared. There in front of me, was the run down, old little shack mum calls a beach house. Not exactly what I call a holiday. I had no mobile reception except for at the lookout and on the beach, and the closest town was 25 kilometres away!

I immediately got out of the car, put my hot pink flip flops on, and walked down to the lookout. I got my phone out of my pocket and checked my messages. I had 14 messages, odd because I had never had that many. I looked who they were from and they were all from my friends; but the first one was from my boyfriend (of 2 ½ months). I opened and read it.

_Babe, _

_This isn't working out. I don't think we should see each other anymore._

_Take Care,_

_Zach._

I just sat there, staring at my phone. How, How, How could he! Breaking up over a text was a no go. It was not cool. You just didn't do it. I always thought he was different then that. I looked at the rest of messages and saw that they were all from my friends asking if I was alright. The one that stood out was the one from Heather, she never texted me, and frankly I didn't want her too. She was the school skank. She always had every boy after her and she thought that she was better then everyone else.

_I'm really sorry to hear about you and Zach, are you alright? I would just like to say that __I and he will now being seeing each other, so don't try taking him back. Thanks_

_Heather._

I couldn't believe how hurtful she could be. I went through the rest of the texts, my best friend Gabriella had sent me at least 10 of them asking me if I was alright; and telling me how she saw Zach and Heather together at the movies with her boyfriend Jansen so she threw popcorn at them. I laughed at the thought.

With my heart shattered I trudged back to the house. I walked straight passed my mum and Claire and went straight to my room. The little room was painted a horrible mint green colour. It had a bunk bed and a wardrobe. On the wall there was a window with the most gorgeous view. That was the only thing that made this place bearable, the view out this window. The house was on the top of a cliff, the window looked out over the entire ocean; the waves crashing against the sand and the rocks; the families playing cricket on the beach and of course the boys surfing. As much as I hated the beach and summer, this view was the best.

Mum called us to dinner; spaghetti, my favourite. We stared as my little sister Claire ate her spaghetti out of the bowl like a dog. She was copying Jade. She is always copying animals. Last week she was pretending to be a horse. Something was wrong in that girls head. After dinner we sat in front of the TV. I watched for about 20 minutes and then I left. I couldn't stop thinking about what happened with Zach.

As I lay in bed thoughts ran through my head. Zach, School, Heather…. I decided that while I was here, I would finally clear my head, and start new. I slowly drifted off to sleep dreaming of nothing but that view.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER #2**

At about 1am I woke up suddenly in a hot sweat. I got out of bed, almost tripping over my suitcase and switched my fan onto low. I walked to the bathroom and splashed some cold water over face and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I had big purple bags under my eyes, my hair was sticking out from my head and my skin was all blotchy from being hot and sweaty. I gently dried my face with the hand towel walked slowly back to bed, being extra careful not to wake anybody. Jade was sitting on my bed wagging her tail. I went and sat next to her and gave her a pat. I sat there wondering, wouldn't it be great being a dog; never having to worry about boyfriends and everything else about life except looking cute and wagging your tail. Now I know why my sister was acting like one last week. I pulled off the old red blanket of my bed and lay down underneath the sheet. With the breeze flowing gently on my face, I drifted back to sleep, with out a thought in my head.

In the morning I woke to the warm smell of blueberry pancakes cooking in the pan. It was still quite warm, but not as warm as it was yesterday. My sister was at the table pouring an entire bottle of cream all over her plate, you could hardly see the pancake! I walked to the kitchen, gave my mum a kiss on the cheek and grabbed an apple out of the bowl.

"I was thinking we could go check out the beach today, what do you think?" My mother said as she flipped 2 pancakes.

"Hmm, I don't really mind." I responded. I was not the biggest fan of the beach. Just the thought of being pounded by those waves into the sand made me feel nauseous. The only thing I ever liked about the beach was watching the boys with their wetsuits folded down around their waits walking out from the waves; with their abbs on full view.

I ate my pancakes and then went to get ready. I pulled out the read and white bikini mum had gotten me for Christmas and slipped it on underneath a light summer dress. I dug through my bag and found my thongs. My old pink thongs had lasted me several summer holidays. They were extra comfy this year.

I walked out and mum was violently slapping sunscreen onto Claire's back. She was rough; though very effective as I remember when I was little. We left the house in a line, Jade dragging me out first pulling on her lead. I have always been clumsy so when Jade drags me, it just makes it worst. She dragged me all the way to the end of the drive way and then "SPLAT" I landed face first in the dirt.

"Great!" I sighed as I pulled my self up off the ground. Claire ran to me and laughed at the sight. My dress had come up over my bum and everyone walking past could see. I looked up and there were 3 boys, probably about the same age as me, 15, walking down the street staring. I got up quickly. My face turning bright red at the thought of what they saw. As they walked past, one of them looked at me and smiled sweetly. I must say he was gorgeous. Tall; brown hair all messed up, a true surfie; His eyes kind and soft. His body was buff as!; Abbs and everything. The other two were not as gorgeous but not bad looking. One of them looked like a break-dancer or something, and the other stick thin; a skater probably. All of them carrying surfboards with their wet suits turned down. I turned around to face my mum. I saw her eyes dart from checking out the boys to me.

I lead the family down towards the beach, making sure to leave a distance between us and the boys. Sure they were gorgeous, but I had always been very shy of guys. We walked down the steps and stepped into the sand. It was warm and soft on my feet. Claire darted past me, dumped her towel and thongs in the sand and ran straight for the water. I looked around. No sign of the boys.

"Phew." I sighed relieved. I was not in the mood to worry what I looked like.

"What was that honey?" My mother said standing right behind me.

"Nothing." I replied


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter #****3**

As I sat on the beach, with my feet buried in sand I looked down the beach at the waves breaking against the sand. Jade was wagging her tail eagerly staring at me as if asking for attention. She loved the beach; absolutely loved it. I pushed up from the sand balancing on my wobbly legs. I went over to my mum to tell her I was just going to take Jade for a walk to the end to the end of the beach and back. She said that was fine except that they might have already left when I got back. I thought that was fine; it just gave me more time alone with my thoughts.

Along the beach the wind was blowing to the side so my hair didn't get in my face, the temperature of the water was not too cold; pretty nice actually. Walking down the beach was not what I remembered. The sand was soft on my feet; not rough and annoying like I remembered. The waves were not noisy and crashing; they were calming and rolling onto the sand. For some reason, the beach seemed different.

As I was walking, Jade all of a sudden sprinted ahead; I looked up and a saw another little dog just up a head doing circles around its owner. I started walking faster, to catch up with Jade. As I got to where she was she was running around chasing the other little dog. I stood still for a while, just letting her run around for a bit, then when I started calling her, she wouldn't come, she just kept running and dodging the other little dog. She did laps, then disappeared behind me. I went to start walking towards her and as soon as a turned around I walked straight into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" I said. As I looked up, I recognised the face as one of the boys that was walking down the street.

"No worries," he replied with a little giggle, "Is that your dog running away from you?"

"Uhh, yeah, she doesn't seem to want to come back," I laughed.

"Yeah," he laughed, "Max is a little wonder dog, they never seem to want to leave him alone."

"Well, it looks like Jade is under his spell then ayy?" I said. Listening to his voice; it was calm, smooth, perfect.

"Max! Come here," He called over the little dog, with Jade following closely behind.

Max came obediently to the brown haired boy.

"I'm Luke by the way," He said. I smiled.

"Is he yours?" I asked, bending down to pat the small white dog. He had a small black patch on his body. He leaned against me as I stroked him.

"Nah, he's Andy's," He said, pointing to the skinny boy coming out of the waves. The boy came over and introduced himself.

"Hey, I'm Andy, looks like Max is at it again," he laughed as he looked at Jade sitting right next to him.

"Nice to meet you," I replied. There was a whistle coming from the ocean and I looked out and saw other boy coming out of the water; the one that looked like the break dancer, gangster type.

"Hey Fellas!," He called walking over carrying his surfboard with no struggle what so ever.

"This is Eljin," Luke said, as he referred to the boy.

"Hey," Eljin said. His hair was wet and the drips were falling over his face. His face was strong and handsome, but not nearly as nice as Luke's.

"How you enjoying holidays," Andy said looking at me intently. His face was softer, but more complex; like he had dealt with a lot in his life.

"Umm, it's alright, My mum, my little sister, Jade and I just got here yesterday, but to be honest, I'm not a fan of summer,"

"Really!" they all replied in unison; all with interested faces.

"How can you not love summer?" Luke asked. I had obviously hit a weak spot already.

"Well, I'm just not into all the hot weather, going to the beach and wearing swimmers that the tag says not to wear in the sun or it will be damaged, being dumped by the waves, and then coming out and getting all sandy then having to go back in the wash off. I just prefer winter, snuggling up in front of a fire." I said, trying to make it short and not babble. They all laughed.

"They are the best bits of summer!!" Eljin said. "The hot weather is so you dry off quickly after getting out of the waves"

"And the swimmers, well we can't say much," Luke added, looking down at his old tattered wet suit.

"The being dumped buy the waves is fun! The adrenaline rush when you come back up and getting back into it," Andy said with a little giggle.

Luke stared at me for a minute and then spoke.

"And what about those summer romances,"

I blushed, with a little giggle then looked up. They all had smiles on their faces, and then Eljin spoke.

"So what's your name then?"

I looked down, and then confessed…

"Summer."

**Review please ******** and I'm sorry this chapter took a while to come. **


End file.
